


i don't know the monsters you knew but I'm trying to forget the ones I met too

by redbrunja



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hydra captures Skye. It doesn't go that well for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't know the monsters you knew but I'm trying to forget the ones I met too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catteo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catteo/gifts).



Skye's head lolled back against the wall.

 

 

She couldn't tell if the drugs Hydra was pumping through the IV and into her arm had been intended to keep her from using her powers or intended to keep her loopy, but either way, they were doing a _great_ job.

 

Skye tried to figure a way out of this, tried to use her fear to stay alert, but it was so hard. She kept drifting in and out of consciousness, and she was having a hard time remembering that this - naked, handcuffed to an exam table, imprisoned in a hydra base, wasn't a nightmare. This was real. And her dreams - lovely, languid things that involved crisp, white sheets and Ward, were lies. She'd never run her fingers through Ward's sleep-mussed hair, he'd never kissed her neck and slipped his hand between her thighs while she hovered on the edge of sleep.

 

Gunshots.

 

Skye jerked, wrenching her wrists against the handcuffs. The metal dug into skin that was already bruised, and she pulled harder against her bounds, letting the metal dig into her skin, using the pain to keep herself in the present.

  
"I'm here," she tried to shout, barely managing to make a sound.

 

She coughed roughly and before she could try again, the door to her cell was kicked in.

 

Ward. 

 

She was too- she didn't manage to control her expression, she could feel this horrible, hopeful smile that pulled her lips up.

 

"Skye," Ward breathed, immediately at her side. He cupped her face with his left hand, his fingers sticky with blood. " _Skye._ "

 

"I like it  _even less_  when other people kidnap me," she informed him.

 

He made this rough sound in his throat but his hands didn't pause as he worked on getting her out of the handcuffs.

 

"I mean, taking my clothes? Dick move. And my boots. I  _really_  liked those boots."

 

The second the handcuffs were off she ripped the IV out of her arm and then kind of hurled herself at his chest. If anyone asked, she was still really drugged up, okay?

 

Ward stroked her hair, murmured nonsense to her, about how they were all dead, he'd burn Hydra to the ground for this, for her, he'd get her new boots, you're alright, you'll be alright.

 

He shrugged out of his leather jacket, wrapped her up in it. 

 

She couldn't manage to get it zipped, so Ward did that for her. His jacket smelled like smoke and gunpowder and Ward, and Skye immediately decided he was not getting it back.

 

"Coulson has a jet on the roof," Ward informed her. Which mean that they should be leaving, but he kept stroking the side of her face, running his hands through her hair, like he didn't even notice it was tangled and filthy. His eyes were wide, fixed on her face.

 

"Okay," she said. She took a few deep breaths. She already felt more clear headed.

 

"There's probably a few Hydra agents still alive," Ward began.

 

"Good," Skye said, barely recognizing her own voice. She reached out with her powers, testing. For three heartbeats, everything rattled. She took another deep breath and actually tried. The glass observation windows shattered, Ward picked her up off the table as it cracked apart, the medical equipment in the room died with a squeal and a spray of sparks.

 

She was breathing hard.

 

Ward kissed her temple.

 

"Next time I'll save more of them for you," he said and his voice was dark and approving.

 

She didn't want to admit that a part of her went,  _I'd like that_.

 

"How about there is no next time, because I'm never getting kidnapped ever again," she said instead, and wrapped her arms tightly around Ward's neck. Which was fucked up on so many levels but. He'd just rescued her (like, actually rescued her, not 'this entire situation is all his fault in the first place') and he smelled really nice and his arms were wonderfully firm holding her. She could hear his footsteps walking over the shattered glass. Coulson was waiting for them on the roof, so. She could always go back to hating him tomorrow. For now, she nuzzled the warm skin behind his neck and listened to the delightful noise he made when she did so.

**Author's Note:**

> catteo and I were talking about various awful storytelling choices AoS could make (because we like being upset, apparently) so I wrote her flash-fic to help her (well, both of us) find our chill.
> 
> Skyeward trash today, Skyeward trash tomorrow, Skyeward trash forever.


End file.
